Happy Hour
by Nieryka
Summary: Slash Constantine resolve relaxar um pouco no Midnite's antes de voltar para casa, mas ao encontrar Balthazar ali seus planos acabam sofrendo uma pequena mudança. Não gosta, não leia


Título: Happy Hour

Autora: Nieryka

Fandom: Constantine Movie

Parzinho Romântico(?): Constantine/Balthazar

Classificação: Slash/NC-17

Sumário: Constantine resolve relaxar um pouco no Midnite's antes de voltar para casa, mas ao encontrar Balthazar ali seus planos acabam sofrendo uma pequena mudança.

Aqui está uma fanfic que há muito tempo eu queria fazer. Eu simplesmente adorei o filme que fizeram com o personagem Constantine, da Vertigo. No começo torci o nariz quando soube das mudanças no personagem (que não seria inglês e nem loiro, sabem...) mas me forcei a assistir mesmo assim, afinal sou fã do Keanu Reeves e qual não foi minha surpresa ao ver que o filme é ótimo! Quem tiver chance de assistir o DVD duplo, aproveite. E assistir com os comentários do diretor e do produtor é delicioso, eles dão muitas informações legais sobre os personagens e como o filme foi feito. Uma beleza também é o vídeo musical 'Passive', da banda A Perfect Circle. Realmente perfeito.

Mas o que eu queria mesmo dizer, além de ficar babando o ovo do filme, é que eu adorei o relacionamento de John com Balthazar. Tanta tensão, tanta raiva reprimida...hunm...isso diz muita coisa à uma fã de slash/yaoi como eu. Nos extras do DVD pesquei um comentário sobre esse relacionamento, que fala sobre os dois não terem sido sempre inimigos no passado. Então resolvi explorar o tema. Espero que gostem.

**Happy Hour**

Midnite avaliou a relíquia cuidadosamente, virando-a para lá e para cá nas mãos e lançando olhares afiados para Constantine através da mesa a todo o momento.

- Vou começar a achar que não confia em mim, Midnite.

O homem cravou os olhos nos de John, deu uma tragada em seu charuto, colocou a peça sobre a mesa e abriu uma gaveta. Retirou de lá um lenço vermelho raiado de marrom e o abriu. Contou algumas notas e empurrou-as por sobre a mesa na direção do exorcista. Constantine pegou o dinheiro e enfiou no bolso do casaco sem contar. Ele não precisava; Midnite sempre pagava o preço justo de qualquer coisa.

- De onde você disse mesmo que essa relíquia veio, John? – perguntou Midnite, guardando na gaveta o objeto, que se assemelhava a um estranho e grosso colar, todo entalhado.

John, que já estava se dirigindo para a porta, parou e se voltou encarando os olhos penetrantes do bruxo. Deu de ombros.

- Algum idiota resolveu fazer um ritual mas não leu as letras miúdas. A coisa toda deu errado, como costuma acontecer nesse tipo de situação. Tive que dar um jeito antes que a coisa ficasse realmente feia...espero que você não tenha problemas em saber que o antigo dono virou fumaça, Midnite; odiaria que você achasse que estou vendendo algum tipo de coisa amaldiçoada inescrupulosamente.

Midnite ergueu uma sobrancelha mas não disse nada e John achou por bem deixar o bruxo naquele momento de reflexão. Pra que forçar a natureza, certo?

Após sair da sala e voltar ao bar, John se apoiou de lado num balcão, pediu uma bebida e tirou o maço de cigarros do bolso. Faria um pequeno happy hour antes de voltar para seu apartamento. Não havia nada para fazer lá, de qualquer modo, a não ser ficar lembrando de coisas de que não queria se lembrar...ou então fumar e beber a noite toda e isso ele poderia fazer num bar; era mais interessante e a música, muito melhor. Acendeu o cigarro, fechou o isqueiro dourado com um movimento rápido e voltou a guardá-lo no bolso. Foi quando viu Balthazar do outro lado do bar, bebendo calmamente e com os olhos fixos nele.

Balthazar. Um dos mestiços mais poderosos atuando na terra. Um demônio mestiço. John não se importava de onde eles vinham...de cima, de baixo...contanto que não desrespeitassem as regras e Balthazar, por enquanto, não cruzara a linha.

- Johnny-boy.

A voz macia e ligeiramente rouca surpreendeu Constantine. Ele não percebera o outro chegar perto e sentiu um arrepio involuntário subir por sua espinha. Balthazar estava logo atrás dele, o cotovelo apoiado no balcão, inclinado na direção de John. Considerando o sorriso largo que se desenhou nos lábios do mestiço e do brilho malicioso em seus olhos Constantine teve certeza de que ele percebera o efeito que tinha causado. John girou o banco e o encarou de cenho franzido.

Balthazar vestia um de seus elegantes Armani e seu cabelo castanho estava impecavelmente penteado como sempre. Um demônio refinado, afinal de contas, e irritantemente presunçoso. Constantine queria muito, muito mesmo, ficar longe dele o máximo que pudesse.

- O que você quer, Balthazar? – indagou John, impaciente com a proximidade do demônio. – Eu não estou a fim de conversa fiada hoje, então...

- Quanta agressividade, John. – cortou o demônio, estreitando a distância entre eles um pouco mais, a ponto de Constantine conseguir sentir o calor que emanava do corpo dele. – Você devia realmente repensar essa atitude anti-social, sabia? Eu quero apenas, como se diz? Bater um papo amigável com um velho amigo.

- Nós não somos amigos, mestiço idiota.

- Ah, mas podemos ser, não? – Balthazar correu os olhos por Constantine de cima a baixo sem se incomodar em disfarçar a malicia implícita no gesto. – Na verdade eu adoraria conhecê-lo mais profundamente, John...- o demônio aproximou o rosto até ficar meros centímetros do dele. – Há muito tempo eu venho pensando nisso, no quanto podemos ser... íntimos.

Constantine não se moveu quando o meio-demônio se inclinou mais sobre ele, sua respiração mesclando-se ao hálito de Balthazar, os olhos de íris vermelhas encarando o negro de seus próprios olhos. O canto de seus lábios se repuxou levemente num sorriso de zombaria.

- Então continue pensando, Balty...- Constantine se levantou e deixou que seus lábios roçassem de leve no rosto do demônio quando completou: - Porque é o máximo de intimidade que vai conseguir.

John amassou o que restara do cigarro no cinzeiro ao lado, pegou o copo de scotch que estava bebendo e foi para os fundos do bar deixando Balthazar ali no balcão, consciente do olhar do mestiço queimando em suas costas enquanto se afastava.

Era muita desfaçatez daquele demônio, pensou, balançando a cabeça quase sem poder acreditar na ousadia enquanto se dirigia para um local mais reservado.

Não que John nunca tivesse dormido com um mestiço antes, claro; havia Ellie e alguns outros com quem tivera momentos de diversão...mas Balthazar? Oh, não. Aquele demônio em especial era um problema, Constantine podia sentir em sua pele. Na verdade, refletiu, podia sentir mais do que problemas quando se aproximava dele e era isso que o deixava irritado. O demônio sempre o olhava de uma maneira que fazia o sangue de John ferver, e tinha certeza que o maldito sabia muito bem disso, e por essa razão continuava a provocá-lo. Até mesmo o cheiro dele causava desconfortáveis arrepios em Constantine. E John não se referia a enxofre, porque os mestiços mais fortes podiam disfarçar esse cheiro muito bem quando não usavam suas habilidades, mas sim o perfume caro que usava e se mesclava á dourada pele mortal de Balthazar. Definitivamente, John precisava ficar longe daquele ali.

John estava nessa linha de pensamento quando de repente sentiu que alguém o seguira. Virou-se, para encarar quem quer que tivesse tido a coragem de amolá-lo, mas não foi rápido o bastante para escapar das mãos fortes que agarraram seus ombros, jogando-o contra um canto escuro.

- Mas que diab...?? – as costas de John bateram contra a parede, o copo de scotch caiu ao chão e ele sentiu, mais do que viu, quem era seu agressor. – Balthazar!

O mestiço o encarava com fogo no olhar, segurando John firmemente pelos ombros, usando o próprio corpo para imobilizá-lo, seus lábios curvados num sorriso predatório que fez John engolir em seco.

Então o demônio resolvera atacá-lo, hun? Será que ia finalmente vingar todos aqueles companheiros que John tinha deportado de volta para o inferno? Bem, Constantine não estava a fim de descobrir, então procurou desesperadamente nos bolsos do casaco algo que pudesse lhe dar alguma vantagem ali. Água benta, o soco-inglês, alguma droga de pedaço de pergaminho, qualquer coisa...

- Oh, não, Johnny-boy. – disse Balthazar baixando os olhos. – Nada de truques!

Balthazar agarrou os pulsos de Constantine e prendeu-os contra a parede acima de sua cabeça. John praguejou alto.

- Relaxe, John... – murmurou o demônio, tocando muito de leve os lábios nos de Constantine enquanto falava - Considere isso uma demonstração mais clara das minhas intenções de amizade.

- Você sabe mesmo como fazer amigos, Balthazar...- grunhiu John, sentindo-se muito desconfortável naquela armadilha. – Mas me pagar uma bebida já teria sido o suficiente se faz tanta questão de...de...

As palavras morreram na garganta de John porque subitamente ele percebeu que uma das mãos de Balthazar se soltara de seu pulso e agora descia por seu peito lentamente. Constantine baixou o olhar, intrigado, acompanhando o trajeto daquela mão, então quando ela finalmente atingiu o alvo e aninhou-se entre suas pernas ele ofegou. Ergueu os olhos e descobriu Balthazar encarando-o com transbordante malicia.

- O que estava dizendo, John? – indagou o demônio deliciado com a expressão do exorcista. Apertou de leve o membro de Constantine e sentiu-o enrijecer sob seu toque ao mesmo tempo em que seu dono reprimia um gemido. Isso estava ficando divertido.

Não havia mais dúvidas quanto ás intenções de Balthazar, John podia realmente perceber isso. O que não queria dizer que isso melhorava as coisas. Se existia algo que Constantine odiava acima de tudo era se sentir dominado, controlado. Ele sempre estava no comando das coisas, ou pelo menos gostava que todos pensassem assim. Mas com Balthazar tocando seu corpo daquela maneira ficava difícil dominar a situação. Mas ele não ia deixar de tentar, não é?

- Tire as mãos de mim, seu pedaço de merda! Com quem você acha que está lidando, aqui??

A resposta de Balthazar foi um aperto mais firme em seus "documentos", e então, nesse momento, Constantine não conseguiu evitar jogar a cabeça para trás e gemer. Balthazar sorriu.

- Melhor assim, John...entregue-se...aproveite...

- Oh Cale a boca, mestiço desgraçado...oh merda!- John sentiu os dedos longos do demônio esfregarem toda a extensão de seu membro lentamente por sobre o tecido, enviando uma onda de prazer por todo seu corpo como uma corrente elétrica, intensa e deliciosa. O maldito sabia como fazer as coisas, nenhuma dúvida aqui também, pensou Constantine, irritado.

- Você não quer que eu fale, John? Hun? – Balthazar se inclinou para lamber o pescoço de John, mordeu-o suavemente e sorriu contra a pele clara do exorcista quando sentiu-o estremecer. – O que você quer que eu faça, então, Johnny-boy? Com minha boca, quero dizer...

Constantine encarou o olhar lascivo do demônio e por um momento seus olhos cintilaram. Ele sentiu Balthazar desabotoar suas calças, descer o zíper cuidadosamente para então enfiar a mão por dentro do tecido e agarrar seu sexo com firmeza, fazendo John pular e segurar o ombro de Balthazar convulsivamente. Sem tirar os olhos dos olhos do mestiço Constantine gemeu lenta e deliberadamente, começando a finalmente entrar na onda. Sorriu de lado.

- Tenho algumas ótimas sugestões, Balty...- Constantine segurou o ombro do mestiço com mais força e empurrou-o para baixo. – Mas, por enquanto, apenas me chupe. E nada de gracinhas, ou eu...

- Vai deportar meu traseiro de volta para o Inferno e etc etc etc...sim, eu já sei, John...podemos pular a conversa de sempre, desta vez?

- Acho que já disse exatamente o que quero que você faça com sua boca!

Com aquela irritante e presunçosa expressão estampada no rosto Balthazar sorriu e ajoelhou-se, deixando que a outra mão de John deslizasse livre para sua cabeça, os dedos entrelaçando-se em seu cabelo cuidadosamente penteado.

Não fora isso que John imaginara para seu happy hour, mas ele não ia reclamar, certo? Não quando podia sentir a respiração de Balthazar, quente e úmida, tão próxima de seu pau que o fez arrepiar-se inteiro e empurrar os quadris impacientemente para frente.

- Paciência, Johnny-boy. – sibilou o demônio, rindo baixinho. – Quero tornar isso uma experiência inesquecível...

Realmente aquele mestiço maldito adorava o som da própria voz, pensou John; mas esse foi seu último pensamento coerente naquele momento, porque Balthazar colocou o membro de Constantine para fora e o lambeu desde a base até o topo, lentamente, como se fosse um picolé.

John jogou a cabeça para trás e seus dedos se fecharam no alto da cabeça do mestiço, segurando um punhado de seus cabelos com força.

Os olhos do demônio brilharam ao ouvir Constantine gemer. Ele virou a cabeça ligeiramente de lado e prendeu os lábios ao redor do sexo do exorcista, subindo e descendo devagar enquanto sua língua dançava por dentro da boca, excitando-lhe a extensão toda, sentindo-o pulsar e se enrijecer cada vez mais. Constantine rosnou e apoiou uma das mãos na parede, a outra ainda agarrando o cabelo de Balthazar de uma maneira dolorosa, que teria machucado um ser humano, mas que para um demônio como aquele era apenas mais um complemento para o prazer.

Ainda disposto a brincar com John, o mestiço escorregou a língua sobre a pele delicada entre seu pau e os testículos, provocando um arrepio que deixou em pé todos os cabelos e pêlos do exorcista. Ele mordeu o lábio inferior com força para evitar um gemido particularmente alto que ameaçava escapar, então arregalou os olhos quando sentiu o demônio enterrar os dentes dolorosamente em sua virilha. A dor aguda o fez sacudir-se contra as mãos do demônio, que o segurou firmemente no lugar, e fez sua excitação alcançar um novo (e sadicamente doloroso) pico.

Constantine baixou o olhar para Balthazar, ofegando, o cenho franzido. O maldito ia ou não fazer aquilo direito?? Seu pau já estava quase explodindo ali, pelo amor de...

- Deus!!! – exclamou, quando sentiu seu sexo ser totalmente engolido pela boca de Balthazar.

Quente como uma fornalha, molhada como...oh, danem-se as comparações, pensou Constantine colando-se á parede, segurando Balthazar pela nuca, guiando os movimentos dele, deslizando seu membro cada vez mais para dentro da garganta apertada do demônio a cada estocada, os quadris movendo-se forte contra ele. Não ia demorar muito, agora. John não era do tipo que "resolvia o assunto" rapidamente mas, diante da voracidade e empenho de Balthazar ele não tinha muita escolha.

John ergueu os olhos para o teto do bar, cerrou os dentes com força para não gritar e estocou firmemente dentro da boca quente do mestiço uma última vez, sentindo o orgasmo finalmente explodir, com uma intensidade que o deixou pasmo, que o cegou para tudo a sua volta exceto a sensação tremendamente poderosa e libertadora de seu clímax.

Seu corpo inteiro tremia e apesar de todo o seu esforço para ocultar isso de Balthazar teria escorregado para o maldito chão se o mestiço, já de pé, não o segurasse contra a parede.

- E então, Johnny...não foi bom? – indagou o mestiço maciamente, lambendo o canto da boca devagar.

John apenas o encarou, ainda meio grogue. Então ergueu o canto dos lábios num sorriso escarninho.

- O que você quer? Uma nota de um a dez??

- Não no momento, John...só quando terminarmos a diversão.

- Do que você está fal...mmmhhfhhffmm...

John não podia acreditar que Balthazar o estava beijando! Muito bem, por sinal, declarou uma parte muito inoportuna de sua mente, que ele rapidamente ignorou. Segurou os ombros do demônio com força, tentando empurrá-lo, sentindo o gosto salgado e estranho de seu próprio sêmen na boca de Balthazar e sentindo algo mais, também.

Enquanto o beijava, segurando a cabeça de John firmemente com uma mão, o demônio deixou a outra mão deslizar pela cintura do exorcista até seu traseiro. Como a calça de Constantine já estava aberta ele não teve nenhuma dificuldade em enfiar a mão entre a pele nua e a roupa de baixo, aninhando-a nas nádegas de John. Constantine se moveu contra Balthazar, ainda tentando empurrá-lo, quando sentiu a ereção do demônio roçar em sua coxa ao mesmo tempo em que ele mergulhava lentamente um dedo entre suas nádegas, pressionando-o contra sua entrada.

_Ok. Já chega de gracinhas, aqui._

John ergueu o joelho com toda a força e acertou Balthazar bem entre as pernas. Ele duvidava que qualquer homem, ou demônio em forma de homem, pudesse ficar indiferente depois de uma bela e traiçoeira joelhada nas partes. E estava certo; o demônio soltou um som alto e sibilante e curvou-se automaticamente, soltando John.

- Acho que terminamos aqui, Balthy. – disse John, arrumando-se enquanto Balthazar ofegava e se recuperava. O demônio o encarou com um misto de surpresa e indignação que o divertiu imensamente.

- Seu...

- Olha o linguajar, estamos num lugar público. – informou Constantine, sarcasticamente, enquanto puxava o isqueiro e acendia um cigarro. Soltou uma longa baforada antes de continuar, olhando bem nos olhos do mestiço, que começava a se recompor. – Não faça essa cara, aposto que nem doeu tanto assim; a não ser que tudo o que dizem sobre o vigor dos demônios seja um monte de conversa fiada.

- Eu poderia ter lhe mostrado algo sobre o vigor dos demônios se você não tivesse me interrompido tão dolorosamente. – sibilou Balthazar, furioso. – Não foi uma maneira muito delicada de retribuir meu...gesto de amizade, John.

John teve que reprimir um sorriso. O mestiço estava mesmo espumando de indignação. Deu de ombros e tragou novamente.

- Bem, uma coisa que eu não sou é mal agradecido, Balthazar...

- Não parece...

- Vamos lá, Balthy...- Constantine gesticulou a sua volta com o cigarro entre os dedos. – Você achou mesmo que eu ia deixar rolar aqui? Muito público...e eu não quero o Midnite na minha orelha; ele tem regras pra um monte de coisas aqui, com certeza deve ter alguma contra demônios e exorcistas transando no bar dele.

- E isso quer dizer...?

John ajeitou o casaco e parou ao lado do mestiço, encarando-o de lado com o cigarro na boca.

- Quer dizer que talvez eu não impeça um ou outro demônio de entrar em minha casa, uma noite dessas.

E tendo deixado o convite em aberto ele simplesmente atravessou o bar em direção á saída, sem olhar para trás, mas sabendo que, ás suas costas, o sorriso de Balthazar se alargava.

Fim da Primeira Parte

(Hun? Como assim? Eu não avisei lá em cima que tem mais? Foi mal...mas antes tarde do que nunca, certo? As idéias cresceram e eu não podia simplesmente deixar meu amadinho Balthy ficar na mão!!)


End file.
